deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier 76 vs Sarge
Description Overwatch vs RvB. They may be old and battle scarred but they aren't out yet! Intro Wiz: Just because they are are old doesn't mean they can't fight. Boomstick: Like Soldier 76 the former leader of Overwatch Wiz: And Sarge the leader of red team. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Soldier 76 Wiz: A young boy named Jack Morrison lived at a small farm in Indiana. The people around him knew the boy as a hardworking and courageous individual. Boomstick: Once he turned 18 he decided to join the military in order to fight for the USA. Like any good man would. Wiz: Government officials and military officers took notice of young Jacks natural talent and leadership ability. This led to him being entered into the Soldier Enhancement Program. Here Scientists increased his physical abilities. Boomstick: Kinda like Captain America. Wiz: These enhancements allow him to outrun bullets and explosions. And with them Jack and his fellow super soldiers were eventually put into battle against the Omnics, a species of robots that had become self aware and rose up against the people of Earth. Boomstick: To counter the evil robots the United Nations formed a group known as Overwatch, which only the worlds best were allowed to join. The group was lead by another super soldier known as Gabriel Reyes, who Jack had become friends with. Wiz: Overwatch ended up being a huge success and the group was able to defeat the Omnics and end the war. However peace never lasts long. Boomstick: People were angry about the worlds problems and decided to take it out on Overwatch. This lead to both internal and external conflict. Jack and Reyes ended up in a fight that ultimately destroyed the Overwatch HQ and seemingly left them both dead. Wiz: Jack was however by no means dead. He instead took up the role of a vigilante known as Soldier: 76. With his newfound profession and some Overwatch tech he set out to set the world straight. Boomstick: Soldiers primary weapon is a Heavy Pulse Rifle. It fires out short bursts of energy at the speed of a typical bullet. When fired for longer periods of time the bullets begin to spread. Wiz: The gun has an attachment that lets it fire out three rockets in the form of a helix, which explode on impact. They can cause enough damage to destroy a pickup truck. Boomstick: He also carries a Biotic Emitter. When placed on the ground it creates a small biotic field that can heal Soldier and his allies, so long as they are within its radius. It is also seeming indestructible. Wiz: With his visor Soldier is able to lock enemies and hit every shot on his opponent while they are in his sights. He can also reload at a faster speed. If the target manages to escape his sights however than Soldier loses tracking on them. Boomstick: It's basically legal aimbot. Wiz: Even now in the time of Overwatch's recall, Soldier 76 continues to travel the world and bring justice to those who have wronged it. "Old habits die hard I guess." Sarge Wiz: During a time of war with the aliens, everyone was searching for a magic bullet. Boomstick: One company called project freelancer decided to use super soldiers paired up with Artificial Intelligence. Wiz: The problem is they were only able to get one A.I. So they decided to split it into multiple different emotions, and to then hid the original. Boomstick: They stuck it into someone's body and tossed it into the middle of a boxed canyon. They than disguised it as a simulation trooper on the blue side. ''' Wiz: But in fear of being found out they needed a man to lead the red simulation trooper team so they ran a series of tests in order to find the perfect man, and the last one standing was named Sarge. '''Boomstick: Wait that's his name? Wiz: Yes, but his rank is Colonel. Boomstick: ...Why not. Wiz: Sarge wears a full set of armor for defense, and it can take a hit. He has gotten blown up by land mines and barely felt a thing. He was also able to react to and avoid mines before they blew up Boomstick: While he may be ok at hand-to-hand combat he definitely prefers his weapons. Wiz: He carries a Sniper Rifle with him, but it is mainly used for scouting purposes. This is because Sarge believes that killing from far away is a cowardly thing to do. Boomstick: His Rocket launcher is able to take down aircraft in one hit. Wiz: He also owns a Magnum Pistol that shoots bullets capable of breaking concrete. Boomstick: And his favorite weapon is the M45D Tactical Shotgun. It carries five rounds and fires shells capable of downing soldiers in one shot. Wiz: With all his equipment Sarge was able to help take down the Meta, Agent Texas, several clones of Texas and many other enemies. He also took a nasty beating from Tex and got up just fine afterwards. Boomstick: To put that into perspective, Tex is able to lift up a tank without any problems. ' Wiz: It's no wonder that he's managed to live for this long. ''"I hope you brought your wallet, because the rent in hell gets paid in advance!" Interlude Wiz: All right the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Soldier 76 Sarge Death Battle Jack Morrison sighed as he watched over Watchpoint Gibraltar from inside of Winston's lab. He was the only one on duty, as everyone else either had missions or was out on their own. His peace was abruptly interrupted by the sight of a portal outside the window. Soldier 76 watched as a figure in bright red armor fell out and hit the ground. After processing the bizarre event he grabbed his Rifle and ran out the door. Sarge looked around the area he was currently in until he spotted a man running towards him. He grinned under his helmet and said "Ha I knew coming back in time would be a great idea. Now I can fight all sorts of people!" Soldier stopped a few meters in front of Sarge and pointed his Pulse Rifle at him. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Sarge pulled out his Shotgun and cocked it in an overly dramatic fashion. "If you wanna fight I'm all for it. I've been waiting for an opportunity to battle." Soldier grimaced "Well I guess your in luck" FIGHT Sarge immediately charged at Soldier, trying to get to a close range so he can use his shotgun effectively. Soldier took a second to aim his rifle than pulled the trigger. Energy bullets flew out of the gun and towards his opponent. However, upon impact they only did minor damage. Sarge held his arm up to block the bullets from hitting his visor. He grumbled as the bullets connected with his arm, but a few measly bullets wouldn't stop him. He continued to run at his opponent. Once he was up close and personal he pointed his shotgun with one hand and fired. Soldier jumped over the initial shell and aimed a punch at the reds helmet. His fist connected, but it did not cause any notable damage. Sarge fired once more this time hitting Soldier in the left arm. Soldier ignored the pain and swung his elbow around and into his opponents visor. It bounced off, leaving a tiny fracture on the surface of the visor, and causing Sarge to stumble. 76 took advantage of this and grabbed the shotgun right out of Sarge's hands, earning him an angry growl form the red. Soldier tossed the gun towards the edge of the Watchpoint as Sarge gathered his senses. The red ran for his primary weapon, but Soldier saw this and blocked the path by firing a barrage of rockets. Sarge noticed this and dove out of the way, landing behind a wall. Soldier stood tense and ready for any movements his opponents might make, while Sarge begrudgingly took out his magnum, Soldier began to slowly move towards the corner of the wall, when Sarge suddenly popped his upper body around the corner and fired off multiple rounds from his magnum. The first two connected with Soldiers left arm, and shoulder before he could even react. However the Overwatch leader quickly took action and fired off multiple shots as well, forcing Sarge to duck behind the corner once more. Soldier placed down a biotic emitter and examined the battlefield around him. He saw that the bullets had shattered parts of the concrete wall behind him. This made him decide to get to high ground. 76 saw the stairs past the wall and decided to make a run for it. He took off sprinting. As soon as he passed the wall, Sarge noticed him and took a few shots, but the super soldier managed to weave his way through them. Muttering curses Sarge decided that it was time for the big guns, and pulled out his rocket launcher. Soldier ran up the stairs and unto the second floor of the base. He than quickly reloaded his rifle while walking towards the edge that faced the bottom floor. The second he peeked over, a missile whizzed by his face and connected with the wall behind him, obliterating it completely. He turned back and fired a helix rocket just as Sarge fired another missile in his direction. The two projectiles collided, causing a massive explosion knocking them both back. Soldier recovered first and launched a spray of bullets at his opponent, who retaliated with another missile. This one hit the ground under Soldier and made him stumble forwards, off the second floor. He grunted as he hit the concrete, but he still managed to get up quickly. He saw that Sarge was out of ammo for the rocket launcher, so he made his move. He pulled down his visor, activating it. Sarge took notice of this and charged at him, leaving his now useless weapon on the ground. Soldier held down the trigger and fired off bullet after bullet towards the swiftly approaching red landing each one, but they barely had any effect. As the visor wore off he fired a helix rocket into his opponent, making direct contact and causing an explosion As the dust that the explosion kicked up cleared, Soldier looked up and saw a fist fly out of it at his face. The punch connected and sent Soldier and his rifle skidding across the ground, towards the edge of the base. He frowned as his gun flew out of reach, and placed down a biotic emitter once more. After it wore off, he ran towards his rifle. Sarge meanwhile ran at his opponent ready to pummel him, picking up his previously discarded shotgun along the way. He took aim and fired a shell at Soldier, knocking him back once more. Soldier felt pain shoot throughout his body but he still managed to shakily pick up his rifle. As he turned back at his opponent he prepared to shoot, but he never got the chance. One last shotgun round went straight through his chest blowing a gaping hole in his body, Soldier gasped and sputtered for air, but he could get none. He closed his eyes and fell backwards off the base and into the water below. Sarge took one look at where his opponent was and cheered "I did it, hoorah!" K.O. Soldiers body sank into the ocean as Sarge cheered. Results Boomstick: SEE I told you shotguns are overpowered! Wiz: This battle may seem close on the surface, but in reality it was rather one-sided. Boomstick: Sarge was easily more durable thanks to his feats from various explosions and getting beaten up by freelancers. Sarge also had a faster reaction time. He was able to completely dodge explosions from land mines after they blew up. Soldier has only managed to escape them, after seeing the explosive about to go off. Wiz: Soldier had the advantage in smarts and tactical battle strategies, but that was not enough for him to beat Sarges durability. Especially since none of his weapons have been shown to cause enough damage to seriously harm the red. Boomstick: Sarge also had way more variety in weapons, enough to counter Soldiers healing abilities and helix rockets. Wiz: And while they have both fought many opponents, Sarge's are typically far more dangerous, threatening, and crazier than the thugs that Jack beats up. Boomstick: I guess Soldier 76 just didn't sea this one coming. ''' Wiz:... '''Boomstick: Get it? Cuz he fell in the ocean. Wiz: The winner is Sarge. Do you agree with the outcome Yes, Sarge would win No, Soldier 76 would win Category:MinaMagez Category:Old Combatants Category:Super Soldiers Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:Gun Wielders Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Overwatch Vs Red Vs. Blue' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battle with old Combatants